The present disclosure relates to charging technology, and in particular, to a screen and a device comprising the screen.
Electronic products need to consume electric energy to achieve a variety of functions, and portable electronic products such as mobile phones, PAD and the like, can only be provided with electric energy through the battery. For such products, the available amount of electricity in the battery is particularly important. To increase the battery volume in order to increase the overall capacity of the battery will result in a too big product size, and the technology to improve the battery capacity per unit volume has no breakthrough. In the case where it is difficult to enhance the overall capacity of the battery, it is necessary to quickly charge the battery so as to meet the use needs as much as possible.
The current fast charging technology requires the use of a dedicated charging device with high voltage or high current output to charge electronic products, which increases the cost of the external charging device and reduces the generality of the charging device for electronic products.